greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexie Grey
Lexie Grey is the daughter of Susan and Thatcher Grey. In Season 4, she became an intern at Seattle Grace. She was made an official series regular for Season 4. She is Meredith Grey-Shepherd's half sister. Childhood and growing up Lexie is the daughter of Thatcher Grey and his second wife, Susan. She also has a younger sister, Molly Grey Thompson. Her older half-sister is Meredith Grey-Shepherd, born to Thatcher and his first wife, Ellis Grey. As a child she was bright and she skipped third grade. She was very popular in high school, having a great group of friends, being crowned prom queen, and being class valedictorian. Personal life and Lexie talk at Joes.]] Lexie came to Seattle for her mother's funeral and after, she went to Joe's. There, she met her future brother-in law Derek Shepherd who she later discovered worked at Seattle Grace. Derek took a shine to her to the great annoyance of Meredith but more so, Cristina. As George was retaking his intern year and only Lexie knew, the two bonded and became best friends. Having parties with fellow interns such as Graciella Megan, Steve, Pierce, Claire and later Ryan. She also moved i with George but in Season 5 moved out when she was lonely and Mark insisted that Derek take her home. Although certainly not sister-like, Lexie and Meredith slowly became friends with no resentments but both bonded with their own group. In Season 5, Lexie also developed a great hunger (although this was a cover up for her real life pregnancy). Romantic life When Carolyn Shepherd came to Seattle, she asked Lexie how many sexual partners she had, Lexie said six or seven, kind of seven. At SGH, she first looked for a relationship with Alex Karev, he promised her that all she would get was sex and although that was fine, they eventually broke up. After sharing a celebratory kiss with George O'Malley as he learned he could retake the intern test Lexie realized she had feelings for him. She fell in love and it was obvious to everyone but her. When he became resident and she learnt that he had not picked her as one of his intern's, she grew tired of his obnoxious behaviour and stopped talking to him. She soon forgave him but her feelings had vanished. While working with Mark Sloan, she developed an attraction, intensified by Derek's ban on them going out. One night, Lexie went to his hotel romo, stripped and says "teach me", they began a secret relationship. They grew close very quickly and Mark developed true feelings for her but Lexie was tired of the secrecy and put their relationship on hold. Eventually Mark told Derek and they began dating in public. Their relationship hit a small bump when Mark decided he did not want to go to dinner with her and Thatcher because fathers didn't like him, but in the end he went. Another slightly larger bump happened when he suggested she move in with him into a condo he was considering buying but she didn't think she was ready because she was so young. Career Lexie is first mentioned in the episode in which her sister Molly is pregnant and taken to Seattle Grace. When Molly is talking to Meredith she mentions her sister and her education at Harvard University. She graduated from Harvard Medical School before being accepted in Seattle Grace's Intern Program.Lexie is a new intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. Her mother Susan suddenly died when Lexie was just about to start her internship at Mass General. She has been assigned to surgical resident Cristina Yang for her medical internship, and has already borne some striking similarities to her half sister, Meredith Grey. One of the better interns, Lexie won the intern competition set up by Izzie. Notes *She is allergic to eggs. *She hates apples and doesn't think they should be allowed be fruits. *She likes apple juice. *She owns a car. *She is a perfect artist using "Etch-a-sketch". *She likes maths. *She plays the trombone. *When expressing a point, she often waves her hands. *When her mother died unexpectedly, she snuck into a graveyard to bury her mother's cat beside her. *She has a "Photographic Memory" which helped her through college. *Nearing the end of Season 5, Lexie's excessive eating was part of a private joke between the cast due to Chyler's pregnancy. Most shots with Chyler had her stomach covered. Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters